The Lion King, Final Fantasy X style
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: Tidus as Simba and Yuna as Nala. AU Seven year old Tidus lived in guilt after the death of his father, ten years later his uncle, Seymour, had been king. TY RA WL


The Lion King, Final Fantasy X style

Characters and Prologue

Tidus as Simba

Yuna as Nala

Lulu as Timon

Wakka as Pumbaa

Seymour as Scar

Jecht as Mufasa

Auron as Rafiki

A sunrise appeared over the horizon, many people gather to the Zanarkand Kingdom for the ceremony of the newly born prince and princess that will be betrothed.

_Nants ingonyama bagithi, Baba_

_Sithi uhhmm ingonyama_

People of everywhere in Spira came, Al Bheds, blitzball players, but even among the many was King Braska of the Besaid Kingdom with his wife and their daughter, Yuna.

_Nants ingonyama bagithi, Baba_

_Sithi uhhmm ingonyama_

_Ingonyama_

_Siyo Nqoba_

_Ingonyama_

_Ingonyama newgw' enamabala_

_Ingonyama newgw' enamabala_

_Ingonyama newgw' enamabala_

_Ingonyama newgw' enamabala_

_Ingonyama newgw' enamabala_

_Ingonyama newgw' enamabala (Shit ngqwa!)_

_Ingonyama newgw' enamabala (Eshel!)_

_From the day we arrive on the planet_

_And, blinking, step into the sun_

_There's more to be see than can ever be seen_

_More to do than can ever be done._

_There's far too much to take in here_

_More to find than can ever found_

_But the sun rolling high_

_Through the sapphire sky_

_Keeps great and small on the endless round_

A small chocobo ran toward King Jecht, it was Zazu, his major domo chocobo. The yellow bird bowed, then looking up, smiling at his king.

_It's the Circle of Life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

People clear the way for the monk warrior, Auron, riding on his chocobo with his Ronso guardian, Kimahri. They walked to the king, King Jecht and Monk Auron embrace, a smile on the king's face.

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the Circle_

_The Circle of Life_

The two queens came onto the balcony with their children in their arms, King Jecht and King Braska smiled as their wives walked up, Auron took each baby in each arm and walked out onto the balcony with the kings and queens following him, King Jecht said, "My people, look beyond your new king and queen." The crowd cheered then bowed at the sight of them.

_It's the Circle of Life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the Circle_

_The Circle of Life_

A mouse ran along with the floor, a bottom part of a staff stopped it from moving, a hand grabbed it and picked it up, Seymour sighed sadly, "Life's not fair, is it? You see I – well, I…shall never be king. And you…shall never see the light of another day. Adieu."

"Didn't your mother ever tell not to play with your food?" a scorned voice asked, it was Zazu, Seymour hides his only food, "What do you want?" Zazu cheerfully said, "I'm here to announce that King Jecht is on his way. …So you'd better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning." The mouse slipped from Seymour's hands, he looks sadly at Zazu, "Oh now look, Zazu; you made me lose my lunch." "Hah!" Zazu said, "You'll lose more than that when the King gets through with you. He's as mad as a chocobo with a hernia." "Ohh…I quiver with fear," he said walking toward Zazu, Zazu said, "Now Seymour, don't look at me that way…HELP!"

He quickly pounces on the chocobo, catching him in his mouth, Jecht shouted, "Seymour!" Seymour looked over at his big brother, his mouth fill with Zazu in it, "Mm-hmm?" "Drop him," he said, Zazu poked his beak out saying, "Impeccable timing, your majesty." So Seymour drop the king's domochocobo, filled saliva as he dropped to the ground. "Eyycch," he said, wiping himself.

Seymour sarcastically overjoyed said, "Why! If isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners." "Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Tidus and Yuna," he said, now Seymour said in fake astonishment, "That was today? Oh, I feel simply awful." He started scraping his finger nails in a stone, causing a sound that Zazu cringes at it.

He said, admiring his claw-like nails "Must have spilled my mind." "Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother, you should have been first in line!" Zazu said, flying in eye level of his king's young brother, Seymour clicked his teeth at him, Zazu hid behind Jecht's left leg, he lowered himself to Zazu's level, saying, "Well, I was first in line...until the little hairball was born."

Jecht lowered himself to his younger brother's eye level, he said, "That 'hairball' is my son…and your future king." Seymour gave a little bow, he said, "Ohh, I shall practice my curtsy."

He turned away and started to left, Jecht warned him, "Don't turn your back on me, Seymour." Seymour looked back and said, "Oh, no, Jecht. Perhaps YOU shouldn't turn YOUR back on me." Jecht gave a lion's roar and literally jumped in front of Seymour, his sword at the ready, "Is that a challenge?"

"Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging of you," he said, moving the sword out of his way, Zazu asked, "Pity! Why not?" Seymour looked at him, then said, "Well, as far as brains go, I got the summoner's share. But, when it comes to brute strength…I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool." He walked away, out into the open valley.

Zazu gave out a deep sigh, he said, "There's one in every family, sire…Two in mine, actually." He perched himself on Jecht's shoulder, he continued, "And they always manage to ruin special occasions." Jecht said, "What am I going to do with him?" "He'd make a very handsome throw rug," Zazu said, Jecht looked at him, saying, "Zazu!" Zazu flew above him, he said, "And just think! Wherever he gets dirty, you could take him out and BEAT him." They chuckled as they walked back to the castle.

The rain came, in a tree house where Kimahri and Auron lived, Auron was doing some hand painting on the tree's beak, and he did a boy around seven years old, he said, "Hmmm…Ah heh heh heh heh heh…" he completed it with ceremonial crown that Jecht wore. He whispered, "Tidus." 


End file.
